


JonTron Sucks

by DedicatedToolbox



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DedicatedToolbox/pseuds/DedicatedToolbox
Summary: Shane and Jon get teased about spending a lot of time together last night.  Indecent, but not smutty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DID THEY HAVE THE SEX

It was lunchtime and for some reason, Shane and Jon had become the subject of conversation. 

"You two did spend quite a lot of time together last night," PBG pointed out. 

"That's because I was trying to tutor a fucking idiot." Shane was avoiding looking at Jon, who was sitting right next to him. 

"Is that really all you two did?" Jared asked suggestively, looking straight at Jon. 

"Of course, that's all we did." Jon didn't look or sound convincing at all. 

"What subjects did he tutor you in, Jon?" Jared asked, "Sex Ed?"

Jon gasped, then went silent and looked over at Shane. He had no idea how to respond. 

Shane rolled his eyes and sighed. He knew Jon wouldn't be able to keep a damn secret. "JonTron sucks," he muttered. 

"Oh, I bet he does, Shane." Jimmy smoothly responded, as he walked behind Shane's chair at the exact right moment to hear. 

Shane immediately turned red, mouth agape. Everyone else was laughing. 

"Shane, should we just-"

"Shut the fuck up," Shane interrupted, "we're leaving."

Shane got up, and finally looked at Jon. 

"At least Shane's finally getting some," Jimmy added, as he finally started walking away. 

Shane just growled angrily as he pulled Jon out of the cafeteria.

**Author's Note:**

> THEY HAD THE SEX
> 
> Twitter: twitter.com/DoctorWhoovian  
> Tumblr: dedicatedtoolbox.tumblr.com
> 
> Feel free to request a fic on either of those websites!!


End file.
